Genevieve
'''Genevieve ' is a formerly deceased powerful witch who was brought back to life by Celeste DuBois (in Sabine's body) using the energy from the latest Harvest ritual. She has unfinished business with Rebekah and Marcel. Along with Celeste and Bastianna Natale, she is a major antagonist of The Originals. History In 1919, Genevieve was one of a large number of witches who gathered to meet Papa Tunde. She was apparently one of the witches who did not oppose him, as Marcel claimed that Tunde killed the ones that did so. Later, after Tunde was murdered, Marcel revealed to Rebekah that he was the one who summoned Tunde, hoping that he drive Klaus off, so that Klaus wouldn't stop Marcel and Rebekah from being together. Rebekah scoffs at the idea, noting that there's only one person that Klaus ever feared, and that all they'd need is a witch who could find him, giving a pointed look to Genevieve. Season One In Après Moi, Le Déluge, she appears in the ending as one of the resurrected Witches and asks the others how they came to be here. In Dance Back from the Grave, Genevieve is with Celeste as they walk in the cemetery. She notes that it hasn't changed at all. She is seen in a flashback to 1919 along with one of Celeste's previous incarnations welcoming Papa Tunde to New Orleans. In Crescent City, she goes to Rousseau's and gives Tunde's Knife to Camille and tells her that if she makes sure that it ends up in Klaus Mikaelson's heart, Kieran will be freed from his curse. She makes a deal with Oliver to have the wolves attack Rebekah and she then takes her away. Personality TBA Powers and Abilities *'Channeling: '''The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *Elemental Control: The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *Mind Control: The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'''Mind Stunning: '''The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *Pain Infliction: The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'''Precognition: '''The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *Telekinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew: 'The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Physical Appearance Genevieve is a redhead. Name The name Geneviève is of uncertain origin, however it’s generally thought to be Celtic, meaning “of the race of women,” “women of the people,” or “mother of the race,” derived from the French ''Geneviève “white wave”, which in turn comes from the Late Latin Genovefa. It began to be used in Britain in the 19th century. Appearances *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' Trivia *Genevieve is most likely the woman standing between Klaus and Marcel in the photograph Cami found in The River in Reverse and rediscovered in Reigning Pain in New Orleans when her memories were rectified. *Genevieve was identified as The Redhead in the episode Après Moi, Le Déluge‎. *She was revived along with Bastiana and Papa Tunde by Celeste Marie Helene Dubois. *Genevieve, Papa Tunde and Bastianna Natale are three of the worst witches in the history of New Orleans, according to the producers' promo for Dance Back from the Grave. *In[[Dance Back from the Grave| Dance Back from the Grave]], it is revealed that Genevieve is the witch whom Rebekah suggested to Marcel would be strong enough to help them find Mikael. *Genevieve might tell Klaus Rebekah's role in Mikael coming to New Orleans. *http://www.wetpaint.com/the-originals/articles/2014-02-07-spoilers-will-klaus-revenge-rebekah Gallery Dance Back from the Grave (4).jpg Genevieve TO3x11.png Elder Witches.png CrescentCity3.jpg Genevieveclara1919.jpg Genevieveandclarameetingtunde.jpg Genevieve1919again.jpg Longwayback11.jpg Longwayback10genevievecelesteandklaus.jpg Longwayback4.jpg Maxrsde.jpg genevieve-ep-14.jpg Crescent28.jpg Crescent85.jpg tumblr_n0ibzmK83n1snhp3fo1_500.gif Notes See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven